Winter's Breath
by Silvergrace
Summary: Kieta Halivier is a simple country girl, who wishes to have an adventurous life. Then one day while in the woods, she saves an injured lion and her life slowly begins to change for the better unknowingly. Pairing OC/Alistair. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! Okay I have no idea how this little story came to be it just got into my head one day and I thought 'wouldn't that be interesting'. Anyways I hope you guys like it and please feedback would be much appreciated I would really like to hear some opinions about this.

For those readers out there that have been reading my "Beyond the Shadows" story I apologize for the lack of updates because I have come across the biggest writer's block ever! Grrrrrrr. But have no fear the term is almost over and I am determined to try and fight my way through that horde of darkspawn that's in my way.

Oh! Before I forget this story world there are no darkspawn or demons just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age and all that. You know the drill.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there lived a girl in a village near the vast mountain range of the Frostback Mountains on the far western side of the kingdom of Ferleden. The many trees that laid beyond the range of the town had begun to turn to their vibrant colours of reds, yellows, and oranges. The air was crisp on this fine autumn day and it only took one particular individual to ruin it. It is here in the village of Malair where our story begins.<p>

"Good afternoon, Leliana," upon hearing her name a young woman with bright red hair stopped and turned to the source of the voice. It was the middle of the Fall and around where Leliana stood was a grand maple tree with its many leaves decorated in a breathtaking deep shade of red. Shaken lose from their hold on the thin twigs a few leaves fell to the earth and danced on the light breeze that made its way through the market.

"Good day to you, Nathaniel," she returned politely as she saw that it was no other than Nathaniel Howe himself that had called to her. And seeing it was this man that now approached her Leliana could think of only one reason why he would wish to speak to her. "Lovely weather today, isn't it?" she continued making small talk seeing as he now stood in front of her.

"Yes, indeed. But might I ask where that lovely friend of your's is? I've been looking for her all day and I was hoping to speak to her."

Leliana looked the young man over. Nathaniel Howe was dressed as usual in his fancy and elaborate clothes as one would expect the son of a lord of a town such as theirs. He came from a rich family and, yes, even though his parents expect him to marry a woman of proper class as worthy of a status as theirs, Nathaniel had other plans of his own.

Postponing her reply a little longer than she should have Leliana replied, "I'm afraid I don't know. I haven't seen her all day myself."

Nathaniel's anxious face quickly turned to one of a frown, "Well, if you see her, let her know that I am looking for her."

"Of course," she said with a sympathetic smile, as after all this was a routine act. After waiving good-bye to the man and watching him safely disappear around the corner, Leliana turned her gaze to the tree that loomed over her.

"All clear, Kieta!" she called up and, in a matter of seconds, a girl jumped down from above and braced her landing to join Leliana.

"Maker, that was a close one," she said as she rose to her full height. Before Leliana stood her best friend Kieta Halivier. The two of them were of average height but that was the only thing that was similar about their physical appearance. Where Leliana had a loud colour of red hair that was cropped just past her ears, dazzling blue eyes, and a love for dresses Kieta's appearance was more subtle. She had a thick mane of soft, brown hair that settled just past her shoulders, and would show streaks of honey and red when the sunlight hit it at just the right angle. Her dark chocolate eyes brought comfort to those in her company. When it came to clothes Kieta preferred a more comfortable style donning herself in a tunic, breeches and sturdy leather boots. Though once in a while, she would wear one of the many robes that her mother made for her. For you see Kieta was born of a family of mages and healers. Her father being of mage origin while her mother was a herbal healer. Though the magical properties of a mage were not passed onto her she still enjoyed wearing the clothing similar to that of her father. Leliana, in her mind, wished her friend had a little more fashion sense as she tried again and again to give Kieta a make over, but alas Kieta would have none of that.

It was her friend here that Nathaniel had been in dire search for as he had on a daily basis for the past 2 years. Ever since he first set eyes on her Nathaniel had his heart set on marrying her friend and who could blame him? Kieta was a bright girl, excellent company, reliable, friendly, was wonderful to the local children and was sure to make a promising wife and mother in the future.

"So same reason today?" Leliana asked.

"As the same reason it is everyday, Lel. Every time he wants to talk it's always about the same old thing as it has been for the past 2 years." Kieta replied exasperated in her tone and with her arms.

Leliana couldn't help but laugh at her display, "Oh yes, the unspeakable topic along with the damning word."

"Maker, please don't start. All I ask for is one single day for some…"

"There you are Kieta!" Nathaniel called as he broke from out of the crowd nearby interrupting their conversation.

Kieta immediate cringed at the sound of his voice. The man would not simply leave her alone. Anytime she went out of her house Nathaniel Howe always seemed to be everywhere and anywhere. Was there no escape from the blasted man?

"Maker, give me strength." Kieta whispered to whatever god may be listening before she turned around and put on her fake cheerful act whenever he came around. "Nathaniel," she forced herself to say nicely when he joined them, "how are you today?"

"I've been looking for you all day, Kieta. Can we talk privately?" he asked ignoring her simple question.

"Not right now, Nathaniel. I have some errands I need to run for my mother." Trying to avoid the conversation she knew that she going to have with him. It was after all the same one he insisted on having nearly every week.

"I promise it won't take long and besides your mother can wait, can't she?"

"Very well then," Kieta gave up. Best to get it over with anyhow, she thought as the Howe dragged her away by the arm from her friend. Maker, why did she have to be so nice?

"What is it, Nathaniel?" Kieta asked even though she already knew exactly what was going to be the topic of their discussion.

"Kieta… I know I've asked you this many times before, but I was wondering if perhaps you have changed your mind about my marriage proposal?" And right on target Kieta suspicions were right on target. This conversation happened so often that she practically had it memorized by heart. And that wasn't a good thing! Nathaniel had asked her this time and time again and each and every time she gave the same answer.

"The answer is no." Kieta replied coolly as the man in front of her began wasting her time yet again.

As routine, Nathaniel was left dumb struck at her reply. " I don't understand why you insist on refusing me, Kieta. After last year what with happened to your father…"

"Don't you dare bring my father into this!" Kieta snapped.

"Kieta, your father would have wanted you to get married, settle down, raise a family. He would have wanted someone to look after you." He tried to reason her.

"Meaning you?" she scoffed disbelievingly. Kieta could imagine a lot of things, but having a life with someone like Nathaniel Howe was something that she could not do.

"Why not? Keita, I care for you a great deal. I would take care of you, see to that you live a proper life and everything. Your father…"

What was with him dragging her father into this? "You know nothing of what my father would have wanted for me. And I know he would have wanted me to be happy."

This comment outraged the man, "And you don't see yourself happy with me?"

"Quite frankly no," Kieta answered as cold and icy as she could, "Nathaniel, I have told you time and time again that I have no interest in marrying you. I don't know how much clearer I can make it." She stood her ground and refused to be pressured or guilted in any way whatsoever in this matter.

"Maker, Kieta, don't you see we are perfect for each other," he began to plead desperately. Nathaniel could not phantom a reason why this woman would reject a handsome, wealthy man like himself. Any girl that would marry him would be set for life. All the other pretty girls in the village flung themselves at him; all but Kieta Halivier, making her all the more desirable to him.

"And if we are oh so perfect for each other then what is it that you know of me?" Of this Kieta was interested in hearing the answer. Then maybe she could figure out a way to repulse him and get him to leave her alone for good.

"You're beautiful Kieta and you're great with the village children and um…."

"And what?" Kieta tapped her foot impatiently not at all impressed by his poor response to her question.

"Well, what else is there?" Hearing this broke Kieta's final straw of patience.

"Nathaniel, you and I are never going to happen! Ever!" Kieta never got mad and on the few occasions that she did she was a force no man or beast should dare reckon with. But, seeing as Nathaniel was not the sharpest tool in the shed, he continued his retaliation.

"Why not? Kieta I see a life with you. I see you playing with our children, cooking meals…"

'That's all he sees me as?' she thought as she instantly droned out the pathetic list that apparently was suppose to make her see reason. All Nathaniel sought was a pretty little wife to stand next to, pop out his bastard children, and dolt on his every need and wish. Someone to look after the house, organize the servants and, Maker, knows what other kind of boring tasks to perform. What kind of life was that? Certainly not one for her, that's for sure.

Gathering the last of her strength Kieta tried in a final attempt to get the next few sentences out of her mouth and into that bloody head of his. "Nathaniel, get this through that thick skull of your's. The answer is no and it will always be no. Now for the love of the Maker, leave me alone!" And, with her final words on the subject, Kieta stormed away and back to the safe company of her friend leaving Nathaniel behind who simply watched her go.

"I'll make you see, Kieta. I'll open your eyes to all that we could be."

* * *

><p>Yes, that sounds creepy and I'm sorry to any Nathaniel fans out there, but he just gives me the ... well, creeps. lol Now please review I can only make improvements and whatnot if I get some feedback from you guys! So please pretty please review! =)<p>

- Silvergrace


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright chapter 2 here we go! Reviews would be greatly appreciated and any other input that you guys might have about this tale. Thank you all! Also special shout out to Parliament of Ravens for being the first reader to add this story to their story alerts and for favoring it as well. I thank you for doing so =) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leliana stood patiently under the grand maple tree to await her friend's return and just when she was about to follow after a time to make sure Kieta was alright she finally appeared. But even from a distance Leliana could see that her friend was distressed. "Kieta, are you alright?" she asked with worry as Kieta walked right on by her.<p>

"The sooner and further I get away from that horrible excuse of a man the better."

Leliana quickly gathered her skirts and rushed to catch up with the fast pace Kieta had insisted on. "I take it he popped the question?"

"What else would it be?" Kieta replied in frustration, "Howe is impossible. He's shallow, inconsiderate, boring, annoying, unimaginative, and down right idiotic! Ugh!"

"At least he's determined."

"Not helping, Lel." Kieta knew that Leliana was only trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't helping.

"Sorry. So what are you going to do about him?" Leliana knew there was little Kieta could do about the situation. Nathaniel was in fact the son of a nobleman and the only things that she could really do were to avoid him or possibly kill him. Though that was not a good thing, even Leliana knew for certain that if Nathaniel kept harassing Kieta about the subject of marriage, she might take such drastic, violent measures against him sooner or later.

Kieta let out a long sigh before replying, "I don't know, Leliana. If I could I would leave this place like you. You will be leaving soon on your travels, yes?" She remembered Leliana mentioning her plans of travelling to Orlais to visit family. Leliana had been her best friend since they were children. Her parents had come here to Ferelden to make a life for themselves, but every few years they did go back to visit their home country and sadly this was one of those years.

Leliana nodded her head a bit sadly, "Yes, I'm afraid so. But why don't you come with me? Travel a bit?"

As tempted as she was at the offer to visit a foreign land, Kieta had to refuse, "As much as I would like to, Lel, I can't. My mother is all I have left. I would hate to leave her on her own for a long period of time. Since my father's passing I'm scared to leave her all by herself."

"And how are you fairing now?" Leliana couldn't help but ask. Irving Halivier, Kieta's father, had passed away only last year. He became gravely ill that winter and due to his age was not strong enough to make it through. Irving had been one of the few mages that lived in Maliar and was loved by a lot of people. His loss had been a great one. Losing Irving was a difficult loss for both Kieta and her mother, for even though it had been a year, the wound was still fresh in their hearts.

At the mention of her father Kieta's voice became very quiet, "I'm doing better. Though people still give me the sympathetic look."

"You're sure?"

"I appreciate your concern Lel, but like I said I'm fine." Their conversation had lead the pair to the city gate. Noticing this Kieta bid her friend farewell. You see Kieta lived with her mother on a small farm just outside the city, while Leliana lived near the market district. "I'll talk to you later, Leliana. Better get home before mother starts wondering where I have run off to."

"See you later Kieta!" Leliana called after her as they waved their farewells and with that Kieta continued her walk down the dirt road. Before long she could spot the farmland that had been home for her life of 20 years. There was the barn that housed the few animals they did own such as their three horses, a few cattle, and a small flock of chickens that roamed freely around the estate. The house on the other hand was nice and roomy with two stories. On the main floor there was the kitchen, sitting room, and the pantry. The second floor contained her mother's room, her own bedroom, a small workspace, and a spare room for storage. In her mind the house was perfect, but with the passing of her father the house seemed bigger and emptier. Thoughts of the past were soon interrupted when a bouncing mabari came to greet Kieta at the door.

"Hello to you too, Boris," Kieta couldn't help but laugh at the hound's excitement of her return. Boris was a gift from her father for her 16th birthday. Every other girl got a fancy new dress or a string of pearls, but her father knew her better and got her a war hound. How could a girl not ask for one? Dogs were far more affectionate than cloth or jewelry.

Boris continued to bark happily at his master's return, "Sorry you couldn't come out with me today, boy. I was in desperate need of a protector. How's your paw doing?" Kieta asked while dropping down to one knee to inspect the bandage. A few days ago Boris had snuck up behind Kieta when she was moving boxes upstairs causing her to trip over him and drop the heavy crate, which landed on his left forepaw. All he needed to do was rest it off and in time he would be able to resume guard duty by his mistress' side.

"Back so soon, Kieta?" Her mother, who was in the kitchen most likely preparing supper, called out to her.

Kieta began to give Boris' head a good rub behind the ears, "Had a run in with the most arrogant man in all of Ferelden," she called back.

Her mother laughed out loud, "Ah yes. The notorious Nathaniel Howe. I take it by your response that he asked for your hand yet again?"

Finishing with Boris Kieta got up and made her way to the kitchen, Boris in tow. "Yes. Every time I give him the same answer; yet time after time he insists on asking again and again," Kieta said tiredly as she made her way to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for her to collapse on. Boris dragged his pillow over so that he could sit comfortably at her feet. Kieta looked at her mother who was busy chopping carrots for whatever dish she had planned for tonight. Her mother was dressed in her favourite pair of red robes, covered by her cooking apron. "It's unbearable, mother. Today was the 68th time he brought up the subject."

At this her mother couldn't help but laugh at, "You've kept count?"

Kieta shrugged, "I was merely curious to know how much of an complete idiot he is."

Placing the last of the chopped carrots into a bowl her mother finally looked up at her. "The lad doesn't stand a chance against you, my dear," she smiled knowingly. Wynne Halivier knew better than anyone of her daughter's stubbornness. Kieta did, after all, inherit that trait from herself. Her daughter was a stubborn one indeed when she had her mind made up, but that wasn't all that she was. Wynne knew her daughter to be a kind and good-hearted person; she would help their neighbors if it was in her ability to do so. She had a knack for reading and learning, but not so much that she didn't enjoy the outdoors. Many days she would go out with Leliana or Boris, or she would simply go outside to play with the children. Yes, her daughter was well known and loved by the locals, but Wynne could sometimes see that Kieta was not entirely content with her life. The reason being Nathaniel Howe.

"I don't know what to do about him, mum. I can't go into town without some sort of confrontation with him and it doesn't seem that he will leave me alone anytime soon," Kieta ended off a bit sadly. Howe was becoming an absolute nuisance and he was beginning to take his toll on Kieta.

Knowing that this was a touchy subject for her daughter, Wynne's curiosity got the better of her. "Well, speaking of settling down… has there been anyone?" As a mother it was Wynne's right to worry about her daughter's future and what Kieta wanted out of life. A man in Kieta's life would put her own mind at ease a bit.

As Wynne came over to take her place at the table Kieta began to play with the end of her sleeve. "Mother we've been over this. No, there isn't anyone and I have no intention of settling down at my age. For Maker's sake I've just only turned twenty last month. There is still so much I want to do. I want to travel maybe, or something I don't know, I just want to do something with my life before I even begin to think about settling down."

"But I want grandchildren!" Her mother whined teasingly. Though she would certainly like to see them sooner than later.

Seeing her own mother whine caused Kieta to giggle. "Is that all I'm good for?," she joked, "Providing you with grandchildren to play with and spoil?"

Wynne swatted her arm playfully, "Oh, I'm just teasing you, dear," but then sobered as she placed a comforting hand on Kieta's hand, "You will find someone who is just perfect for you. I know it."

Kieta smiled, "And how do you know that?"

"Mother's intuition, my dear," she simply explained as if that were all the reason she need.

"If only I was so certain." It was true that Kieta didn't see herself settling now, but after knowing Nathaniel and a few other men in town not one of them could she see herself with. In the end she did find herself wondering if there was even someone out there for her. Thank the Maker for her mother.

"It will happen when it happens, Kieta, trust me," her mother assured her, "Remember what your father use to tease you about?"

"He always use to say good luck to the poor sap who would try and change me." Kieta laughed at the thought and it was true what her father said. She wasn't like a lot of the young girls in town with their dresses, make up and whatever froo froo things that they did. But it wasn't her. She liked who she was; she was down to earth, didn't mind getting dirty, and, if she did say so herself, was a skilled duelist and a good archer.

"Yes, and what a free spirit you are, Kieta. Any man who is smart enough to see that, I think deserves a chance." Her mother smiled warmly at her and Kieta in turned smiled back.

"Thanks, mum."

"Don't mention it. And I love you my dear, Kie."

"I love you, too." In the feeling of being left out Boris let out a sudden bark spooking the two and ruining the tender mother/ daughter moment. None the less Kieta laughed at his pout. "And I love you too, Boris," she smiled down at him and in turn he let out a satisfied bark. Her mother's voice brought her attention back to the situation at hand.

"You know, Kieta, if this whole business with that Howe is weighing on you so much, why don't you get away for a while?" her mother offered, "Perhaps some time to yourself is exactly what you need."

Kieta was taken a bit aback at what her mother was suggesting, "And go where? I hate to leave you on your own for long, mum." It scared Kieta to be too far away from her mother as she worried about her. With father gone, Kieta worried that if she left her mother would feel truly lonely.

"Why not go up to your father's Keep? He left it for you Kieta. Why don't you go up there and make use of it? I'm sure that you'll enjoy it and I know your father would love it if you went there." Thresheart Keep had been Kieta's fathers own little hide away if he ever needed a break from the hustle and bustle of city life. It was located up in the Frostback Mountains and had been in the family for generations. Irving would take the family up there for some quality time every few months. Kieta had many fond memories in that place, but not once had she gone up there since his death. Perhaps it was time that she went up there and officially made it her own. Give it a good spring-cleaning. The thought of it though still caused Kieta to hesitate.

"I don't like leaving you alone," she admitted.

"Nonsense, I can manage just fine on my own. I may be old, child, but not old enough where I am incapable of looking after myself. Besides I'll have Boris here to keep me company." As Wynne knew how capable Kieta was taking care of herself she did wish that she could take the war hound with her for extra measure of protection. But atlas with Boris's injury he was in no shape to make such a journey.

Kieta looked at her mother carefully, "Are you sure?"

Her mother smiled encouraging, "Yes, Kieta, I am certain. Take the time to organize your thoughts, think about what you want out of life and whatever else you might need to sort out. In fact, I insist that you go. Mother's orders!"

With that said her mother left no room to argue. "Perhaps you're right," Kieta said giving in with a sigh, "I certainly could use a break from Nathaniel."

Wynne cheered in victory on the inside. Kieta needed a rest from all this commotion and certainly some time at the Keep would do just that. "Excellent. So it's settled, now let us go to the market so that we may purchase some supplies for you. It's at least a two days journey from here to the Keep. Have to make certain I send you off well prepared. You'll need some new clothes, food, oh Maker and with winter around the corner, a new traveling cloak…." And all the way to the market her mother continued to read aloud her shopping list.

* * *

><p>AN: Just so you all know Kieta's name is sounded out like Key-ta I know it's probably silly of me to explain this but I have a friend how always says it wrong for whatever reason. Thanks to those that read this silly note =D.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later…

The sunlight began to make its way over the tops of the trees and cast long shadows over the path before her. Kieta had only hours ago left the secure walls of Maliar beginning her journey Northwest to the Frostback Mountains. She had left at dawn saying farewell to her loving mother and fateful hound. She had said her farewells to Leliana two days before since her friend had to leave for Orlais before winter arrived and she had said that she would return possibly sometime in the late summer.

After much discussion and debate with her mother, it was decided that Kieta would stay up in the Keep until spring or possibly early summer. Her mother explained that it would be an excellent chance for her to gain some independence and the keep was the perfect place to find solitude.

It wasn't until the late afternoon that Kieta was deep in the evergreen forest that grew around the base of the magnificent snow-capped mountain range. The foliage that she traveled through did not have snow yet, but Kieta knew well that there would be snow later on when she was closer to the foot of the mountain. Her mother had packed her a map just incase, but Kieta remembered the way clearly and as she continued her journey would instantly recognize certain landmarks knowing full well that she was on the right trail. Breaking through the thick bush Kieta pushed forward when she suddenly heard a low growl not far off from where she emerged. At the sound Kieta froze in her tracks as she turned her head slowly to her left to set her eyes on a lion. Kieta had expected to run into bears, wolves, and possibly a giant spider or two, but a lion? No, that had not been on her list of possibilities. Lions were not known to live this close to such cold climates. The creature laid only a short distance from where she stood as if ready to pounce on its unexpected prey. Kieta stood still, for Maker knows how long, but neither of the two made a move. During this time Kieta studied the creature and she knew that it was analyzing her as well. Kieta had seen a lion or two in cages at the market knowing they sold for a hefty price, but this lion was none like the ones at the market. This one was at least twice the size of an average lion and all the more dangerous. Its coat was a dark gold colour, while its mane was neither gold or brown; it was almost a honey colour. It could end her life with just a swipe of its clawed paw and Kieta was well aware of that. Kieta gazed at those very paws when she noticed that something was off with the one on her left. When the sunlight hit the paw, that's when she saw it. On the lion's right paw was a hunter's trap; a metal jaw of sharp teeth was firmly clamped and tightly digging into the creature's flesh. Involuntarily, Kieta took a step back and in a flash the lion was on all fours when a shot of pain traveled through its paw forcing it to return to the forest floor where it continued to watch her should it need to attack.

Kieta's gaze returned to the trap to see that there was a chain fastened to it that was wound around one of the many pine trees that surrounded them. Even if the lion were able to come at her, the tree would prevent it from going any further. Knowing that bit of detail brought Kieta great comfort as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. As she turned to leave, aware that the creature couldn't follow her, something prevented her from walking away. The hunter's trap on the lion indicated for sure that sooner or later whoever set it there would return to either capture or kill the victim that had fallen into his trap. For a time Kieta stood there as she debated on leaving the animal to its fate or freeing it knowing there was a good chance that the lion itself could end her life. In the end she put the lion's well being before her own knowing that she could very well regret the decision the moment she released it. It was just a risk that she was going to have to take.

Turning around to face the creature once more, Kieta began to slowly and cautiously approach it. At her sign of movement the lion began to let out a low threatening growl, echoing like the sound of thunder from its chest as he curled his mouth back to show the glinting white of his teeth.

"Easy," she tried to sooth it. Though little good did that do, as Kieta got closer, the lion began to claw at the earth with its dagger like talons. His growl increased in volume.

"Easy," she tried again, " It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. See," reaching for her daggers holstered on her hips Kieta unsheathed them, causing the animal to roar out in anger nearly deafening Kieta at her closeness. But she held her ground with daggers in hand as she squatted down to place both blades on the ground along with her bow and arrows. Seeing the weapons set aside the lion's volume decreased, but still regarded her somewhat suspiciously. Kieta kneeled down just out of his reach. Both human and beast were locked in a staring contest surveying one another, "I just want to help. If you want my help, you are going to have to be a little nicer than that." Taking a breath to gather her courage Kieta inches her way closer to it. This time the lion made no sound. Cautious of their close proximity Kieta was now close enough to touch him and he was close enough to rip out her throat. Dragging her gaze away from its eyes down to its injured paw, Kieta inspected the trap and the paw itself carefully. The golden fur on the paw was stained a dark red with blood still oozing from where the trap had pierced the skin.

"Bloody hunters," Kieta whispers mostly to herself as she extracted a small knife from her bootleg. At seeing the glint of sharp metal the thundering growl returned once more. "Relax. It's not for you." With her attention still focused on the trap Kieta arranged herself into a better position before she began her work. Taking her dagger she placed its sharp tip into the first of the screws that held the contraption together. After successfully removing them Kieta ever so slowly unhinged the metal jaws to allow the beast that hovered over her to remove its sticky, bloody paw.

Quickly snatching its paw from the death trap and drawing it to himself the lion began to lick the wound clean when Kieta stopped it. "Hey, not don't do that," she chided before rummaging through her pack searching through the many herbs and concoctions for what she needed in order to treat the wound properly. Taking its paw gently Kieta cautiously lifted it to herself for inspection of any signs of infection before placing it down before her.

Retrieving the necessary balm Kieta scooped out the approximate amount to apply to the jagged cuts. "Okay, now this is going to sting a little," she warned. As soon as the balm made contact with the open flesh wound the lion let out a cry of what sounded like a mix of a growl and a whimper of pain, but did not retract its paw from her care. "Shhh, it's okay." In hushed tones Kieta whispered words of comfort as she rubbed the concoction in soothing circles. When she was finished with her ministrations Kieta finished her work by wrapping up the wound. After securing it to her satisfaction she turned her head up only to meet the lion's gaze.

"There now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she smiled slightly as she stroked its paw lightly one last time before setting it down. Besides the odd growl every now and then the creature had not once made a move that indicated that it wished to harm her, which Kieta found slightly odd. She knew that when she started this there would be a big risk tending to such a large and formidable animal, but this one seemed somehow different to her. She couldn't quite understand what made her think this way.

While she pondered her thoughts, she watched as the lion inspected its bandaged paw and began to look continuously from it to her as if confused by her actions. Still seeing that the lion made no move to harm her Kieta looked to the sky to see that the sun was only a short time away from setting. It was best for her to be on her way. Getting herself back on her feet she dusted her legs off, "Well, my work here is done," she said as she walked over to collect her weapons and put them back in their assigned placements. Kieta looked back to regard the lion one more time, "Take care of yourself and watch out for those nasty traps," she called before turning and disappearing back into the trees.

The lion remained where he lay as he watched the maiden go with a slight look of confusion and bewilderment on his face.

* * *

><p>Night had set over the land covering the sky in a midnight blue blanket bedazzled with millions of tiny bright stars that sparkled like diamonds. Kieta stared dreamily up at the crystal clear sky as she laid on her bedroll beside a small makeshift fire. Due to the animal rescue she performed she was a bit behind schedule, but it was really no big deal. Though the sooner she did get to the Keep the better. She got lucky with the lion, but Maker knows what else she might come across this deep in the woods. Tomorrow, at least, Kieta knew for certain that she would reach the Keep. And, actually, she was making very good time despite her delay. As she laid there quietly she eventually drifted off to sleep with only the sound of the crackling fire breaking through the still night air.<p>

Kieta awoke the next morning to the sound of happily chirping birds that greeted the new day with their song. As the morning light stung at her eyes Kieta sat up and stretched. Today was going to be another long day of hiking. Her eyes adjusted to the morning light she looked lazily at her tiny camp area. There was her pack that laid just at her feet, the circle of rocks where the now distinguished fired roared the night before along with the few pots that she had prepared her meal in and there was the lion, and…

'Hold on, the lion?' Suddenly more alert Kieta very slowly crept her line of vision back towards the fire pit and sure enough on the opposite side stood the very same lion from the day before as the bandage paw confirmed it.

'Oh great,' Kieta thought, horrified that the beast had tracked her down, 'I healed it and now it has come back to eat me!' she thought as the creature approached her. Kieta scrambled out from her bedroll and scurried backwards until her back met the rough bark of a tree. There was nowhere to go and running was pointless even with a head start as the lion could easily catch up to her in a matter of seconds. Before Kieta knew it, the creature was mere inches away from her. She closed her eyes as she prepared for the worse.

'This is it. This is how I'm going to die. Oh! Why couldn't I have been born a mage like my father? And mother! What of her? She had lost her husband only last year and now she's about to lose a daughter too! I can't leave her all alone I mean she will have Boris, but still! Oh Maker, why do things happen to good people?' Kieta rushed through her head as she waited for the inevitable.

* * *

><p>Review please! Thank you! =)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

It was midday and the sun was high in the sky as Kieta was traveling knee deep in snow up in the Frostback Mountains. It wouldn't be long now until she reached Thresheart Keep, the estate that her father had left for her. Kieta looked back over her shoulder for at least the tenth time in the past fifteen minutes. Earlier that day she had expected her death when an unexpected visitor appeared at her campsite. It was by this visitor that she thought her end would be, but her death never came. Looking down the path that she had made through the snow, she could still see the lion continuing to follow her as he had done so since his bizarre appearance that morning. It was official-this was the most unusual creature that Kieta had ever come across. Instead of eating her, like she had thought it would as she prepared for the feel of razor teeth to pierce her skin, she was met with the feeling of something soft and fuzzy against her neck and cheek. When Kieta had opened her eyes in confusion she saw the lion was nuzzling her as if in appreciation of all that she did for him the day before. The act left her dumb-founded and still did to this very moment.

Since leaving the camp the lion had followed her from a short distance behind. It was the most peculiar thing because lions attack people by instinct not follow them around like lost puppies. And still the creature hadn't harmed her yet or showed any signs of it doing so anytime soon. It just wasn't natural for a creature such as a lion to behave this way. For the time being Kieta let it follow her, but remained on high alert nonetheless.

A few hours later Kieta had finally reached her destination as the sun was beginning to set over the Frostback Mountains lighting the sky in a beautiful set of colour of reds and yellows. Kieta was but a short distance away now from Threshold Keep and she could now see it looming over all as it stood proud and strong. The Keep was mostly built into the side of the peak of the mountain with a tall observation tower on the far side. The view at the top was spectacular and Kieta would have to remind herself to go up there later. When she reached the stone steps that led to the monstrous door that was the entrance, Kieta looked over her shoulder for what she would hope to be the last time, to see that the lion had yet to leave her company.

With a tired sigh she address the beast, "Why do you follow me? You're fine now, so go be free and do whatever it is that you lions do." The lion merely strode up to her and sat in the snow looking up at her quizzically.

"Do you really have nothing better to do?" she asked as she stared at it with her arms crossed. The lion continued to stare up at her as if curious to see what she would do next. And if Kieta didn't know better she could swear that she could see a smile in those cat eyes of his.

"Look, you can't come with me," she explained, "You're a wild animal not a house cat. You belong out here, out there," pointing out to the land that laid beyond. Yet through all her explanations the lion just stared at her.

"Maker, I'm trying to reason with a lion. Has it really come to this?" Kieta asked herself, "Well, I talk to Boris all the time at home, but that's different," remembering all the conversations she had over the years with the hound. "Besides he's the one that won't leave me alone. And now I'm talking to myself- lovely! Okay, let's try this," Kieta cleared her throat, "Go…Away!" as if saying it slowly would magically get the creature to understand her and be on its way, but all that seemed to do was give the lion a reason to laugh at her.

"Glad to be of amusement to you." Giving up on her attempts to make him understand Kieta turned away and climbed the stairs up to the door. The door was made of a metal of blue and silver colors and was decorated all around with gold vines and leaves. Hearing the sound of crushed snow behind her, Kieta turned to confront the creature one last time.

"No, you stay," pointing to the ground, "I go," pointing to the door, "Got it?" Kieta said a little more harshly than she intended. The lion eyes shone with hurt as his hazel eyes became big and sad. Kieta let another sigh escape her, "Look, you can't come in; you're a wild animal and stop it with the sad eyes. You can't come in and that's final." With her final word on the subject, Kieta turned to the door and said the magic word that unlocked it. She then went inside leaving the lonely lion out in the cold.

Closing the door with a clang behind her, Kieta leaned against the inside of it her back meeting the ice cold metal. She felt bad about leaving the poor thing out in the cold, but what other choice did she have. Like she said it was a wild animal not a house cat. Trying to get the thought out of her mind Kieta focused her attention on the layout around her. The exterior of the keep was exactly as she remembered it. The door way was round and open with many hooks lining the stonewalls waiting to hang any cloaks, coats, scarves, hats, and anything else one might wear in such chilling weather. Directly across from the entrance was an archway that lead to the rest of the keep. Crossing the threshold, Kieta walked into the large sitting room beyond that had couches and chairs of maroon that were placed around the large fireplace built into the wall on the left side of the room. A deep blue throw rug laid before it, tall bookshelves of dark wood covered most of the wall in this area filled with books of all sorts that one might enjoy near a roaring fire. Off to the right of the room were the kitchen, pantry, and guest quarters. Her family never really brought guests up to the keep except maybe the few times that Kieta invited Leliana up with them. Behind the sitting area was a set of stairs that lead up to the corridor on the second floor, to which Kieta headed. When she reached the landing she looked down to the left that lead to her father's work area and the family library. Also, there was the indoor garden that her father had built for her mother when they married. It was her mother's favourite place to be in the whole Keep. Kieta would have to see to it later to see how it had fared for so long without any one attending to it. The door in front of her was the entrance to her father's study.

Heading down the right of the corridor Kieta passed her mother's herbal room where she made most of her healing concoctions and stored them for whatever emergency that might come up. There were also a few rooms down this hall that were used for storage and held a lot of family heirlooms. They even had a family armory displaying armor and weapons of Halivier's from past and present. Continuing her steady walk down the hallway, Kieta reached a fork in the path; the left lead to her parent's wing and the right to her own wing. If you continued straight forward you would come to the spiral staircase that directed you all the way to the top of the observation tower. Deciding to go right Kieta wanted to investigate the condition of her room. Walking down the small hallway and up a short flight of stairs she came to the solid wooden door of her room. With a turn of the silver knob and with a creak of the door, Kieta found little light in the dark room. Going over to the windows she pushed back the thick curtains to reveal tall glass windows that nearly reached the ceiling itself. What little light there was left of the sun, it brightened up the room casting long shadows on the furniture that was placed around the room. A large canopy bed was set up in the center of the right wall covered in sheets of blue and silver. On either side of it were two small night tables; one of them held a vase of flowers that wilted long ago. Off in the corner to Kieta's right was a door that held her closet of the few articles of clothing that she owned. Right of that door was a fireplace of her own and a thick tan rug that she enjoyed laying on when reading in front of the fire at night. And to the right of the fireplace was a door to Kieta's own study, well more like art room than study. Kieta secretly loved to paint and not many people knew that about her because back home she never really had the time or piece of mind to get into it. While here at the keep she had all the brushes and paint that she could possibly need for any project that she might have in mind. In the room there were inks, parchment, quills, charcoal, an easel, and a writing desk. Her father had once told her that her grandmother was the one that gave the purpose of that particular room for she too had a passion for art and Kieta was more than happy that she also did so when she first discovered her talent.

Looking around the room Kieta could see that was quite a bit of dust on every surface and if it was this bad in her own room she couldn't imagine what the condition of the rest of the keep was. One thing was for sure, Kieta would certainly need to give this place the proper spring-cleaning that it deserved.

Setting her pack on her bed Kieta went back down the hallway to her parent's end of the wing and she took her time getting to it. Like her own room the door was closed and the door creaked just as much when she opened it. Inside the room it was a bit brighter, since the curtains were not pulled all the way shut. Her parent's room was a tad bigger than her own, but the layout of it was almost identical. The only difference was that the bed sheets were green and gold and the furniture was made of a wood so dark it was nearly black. On the walls were a few tapestries and paintings and a few Kieta recognized were ones that she had done herself over the years. Kieta sat on the end of the bed and looked sadly around the room as she remembered herself as a child running around the keep in search of her parents. Her father she could always find either in his study or in this very room with her mother late at night sitting by the fire. It pained Kieta to know that she would no longer be able to find him in those rooms or any other room knowing that he was gone. This was the first time she had come here on her own. She was so used to coming here with her parents and Boris that this place now felt incredibly empty. If Boris were here she would feel better knowing that there was another living soul at the keep, but sadly Boris was in no condition to make the journey. The keep just seemed so… dead with her being the only one here. Kieta had no idea how she was supposed to survive till the spring in this unearthly quiet. When Kieta finally left her place from the bed she went over to draw the curtains to see that the sun had fully set; for how long she did not know. All that she could see was that the moon was up high in the dark sky shining like beacon with its full face. Kieta thought that perhaps it was best that she went to bed. She did, after all, spend a lot of energy getting here. A good night's rest would do her some good and, with that thought in mind, she exited the room and silently closed the door behind her shutting the lid closed on old memories.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Kieta woke up early and refreshed ready to begin on making the Keep spic and span for the rest of her stay here. The sooner she got started the better. If she started putting off the task now she would never get it done. Kieta dressed in an old brown robe as she listed off the tasks that she planned to do today. It would be dusty and possibly dirty work so getting this particular robe covered in filth really wouldn't be a big deal.

Down on the lower level of the Keep Kieta prepared herself a simple breakfast. After checking the pantry Kieta saw a lot of the provisions had been thrown away from whoever was here last; most likely her mother. No wonder her mother made her take so much food for a two-day trip. The food that her mother had packed would last her a week tops along with whatever was left in storage. After settling in she could always take a trip down the mountain to the nearest village that was just a bit down south and stock up on food supplies.

Finishing breakfast Kieta quickly got herself busy with work. She first started in the kitchen cleaning pots, dishes and scrubbing down the counter tops. The floors would be the last thing on her list to scrub when she was done with everything else. The next thing she did was strip her bed and her parent's bed of their sheets and pillow cases. Just because no one was using their room didn't mean that the bed didn't deserve clean sheets. After soaking them thoroughly Kieta took them to hang by the fire that she at made earlier so that they could dry faster. As she hung the sheets a safe distance from the flames, Kieta couldn't help but look every now and then at the main entrance. She wondered if the lion had given up and returned to the forest leaving her alone like she had told it too. Kieta's thoughts kept drifting back to her lack of companionship here at the Keep. Even though she knew that the Keep was safe and secure it did feel a bit spooky. Having another presence here would be reassuring. Giving in to the temptation Kieta left the flames to their work and decided to open the door. Opening the door part way to keep the cold out she scanned the area beyond. At some point last night a fresh layer of snow had fallen causing her tracks from the other day to disappear completely. Since there were no fresh tracks now Kieta was certain that the large cat must have left before or during the snowfall. Seeing this Kieta was surprised to find herself disappointed of not seeing the lion waiting at her front door.

"Hello?" she called out in a desperate attempt knowing that she wouldn't receive a reply. Just when she was about to go back inside she saw a large pile of snow at the bottom of the stairs begin to stir when suddenly a large furry creature sprung out free from the snow landing not two feet away from where she stood. The surprised action caught Kieta off guard causing her to fall flat on her back. In a groan of pain Kieta pulled herself up to see that it was no other than the lion that had burst out from the snow like a jack-in-the-box. It seemed almost proud to have gained such a reaction from her as he stood there a bit smugly as if he knew that eventually she would come back out for him. With a smile tugging at her lips Kieta picked herself up and opened the door a bit more.

"So you wanna come in?" she asked, "I mean if you really want to, that is."

In perfect understanding of her gesture the lion shook its large head in such earnest that Kieta couldn't help but laugh at the display. "Alright, then I invite you in. But best behavior, understood?" she said in a mock serious voice. Once more the great beast shook his head in agreement. "In you go then before we both catch cold," she joked as she let the creature pass right by her.

In her mind Kieta began to debate that what she just did was perhaps not the smartest decision she had ever made. To another it might have seemed to be not one of her better decisions, but she could only assume that time itself would tell her that letting a stray lion into her house was a good choice or a bad one.

Kieta shook her head, "For reasons unknown to me," she said out loud before following him in.

* * *

><p>As Kieta continued with her chores she kept a close eye on the lion that was currently roaming around its new surroundings. Glancing here and there at the dust covered furniture it didn't wander off on it's own which Kieta was thankful for and, oddly enough, she discovered that if she left a room or ventured out of his sight he would soon follow shortly behind her. It was the oddest thing, but was entertaining to Kieta nonetheless. For the rest of the day Kieta did nothing but clean and by the end of it she had completed the kitchen and the living area. She had battered the rugs outside, dusted the shelves and so much more.<p>

Right now Kieta sat quietly at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea in hand. She had served dinner for herself and her new guest not too long ago and he seemed to enjoy it full heartedly. Speaking of her guest, Kieta thought as she leaned back in her chair and peered out the kitchen door to see him curled up in front of the fire on the plush carpet, she still found it hard to believe that there was a lion in her sitting room. Oh, what a time she will have trying to explain this to her mother. Finishing her evening tea Kieta tidied up the kitchen and extinguished the fire before making her way upstairs. Before she went to bed Kieta made sure that she closed her bedroom door for the night as a precaution. It didn't hurt to be careful after all.

Over the next few days Kieta was busy making the Keep gleam and sparkle. As the days went by Kieta had grown accustomed to the lion's presence around the keep and it was welcoming indeed. At first the creature seemed to keep somewhat of a distance between them but each day Kieta noticed that he was inching his way closer and closer to her. Kieta gave him his own space and would give him all the time he needed to come to her in his own time. After all, he wasn't your average house pet.

One morning Kieta was working away at her mother's garden ridding it of the few weeds that had managed to grow in her absence. Her companion was still sound asleep when she came downstairs earlier. Looking above Kieta could see small rays of sunshine that found their way in the large hole in the ceiling. Somehow her father had enchanted it to prevent the cold from coming in though you could see a hand full of large snowflakes dance their way down, but would disappear by the time they reached the tree leaves. That's right, at the far end of the garden was a large willow tree surrounded by grass, a few boulders, and plenty of flowers and herbs. Outlining the earth here were large pieces of flat grey stone that laid just a few inches above the small stream of water that encircled the entire garden. Kieta had always been curious of how her father had succeeded at that particular detail, but whenever she had asked him he would always say, "Magic of course, my dear." Kieta smiled at the memory as she brushed her hands on her apron that was already covered in smudges of dirt and grass stains. As she picked up a pair of clippers to begin pruning the rose bushes she could hear the sound of soft padding feet against the stone floor. Looking over to her left Kieta saw her houseguest walk over the small stone arched bridge that connected the island garden to the rest of the room.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she greeted with a smile as the large cat made his way over to her. Looking back on this week Kieta was surprised to see how well behaved this animal was inside the Keep. He was quiet, observant, and didn't seem to make a mess of anything including the furniture. Kieta wondered about the possibilities of where the lion originated. Perhaps he was the runaway pet of some rich, stuffy noble man, or maybe part of an act from a circus group from Orlais who escaped his cage one night. Or maybe he just magically had good manners and a sense of etiquette.

Taking a seat just out of arms reach, the lion laid down in the soft grass and simply watch Kieta go about her work. This had become almost a daily routine when Kieta got up before her hairy friend. He would always find her no matter where she was in the Keep. And no matter what task she was doing be it washing windows, polishing items or sweeping floors, he would just watch and observe.

"You know," she spoke out loud, "you remind me of my dog, Boris. He always follows me around no matter where I go. On the rare occasion I leave him at home, when I come back he nearly knocks me off my feet in pure joy." Kieta quietly chuckled to herself of the numerous of times that the hound has gotten her into trouble. "That dog is a fireball of a fur ball. Boris would have come here with me if it weren't for his broken leg. Not that you yourself haven't been excellent company," she said looking over to her furry friend who watched her with curious eyes.

Turning back to her work Kieta let out a sigh, "This is my first time coming up here alone; usually I would be at home in town with my mother, but she insisted that I take a break from... well everything. Actually, it's more like getting a break from one person."

The lion perked his head up at this as if curious to know this bit of knowledge. Whatever it was she said had certainly caught his interest.

"What, you really want to know?" she asked laughing at the idea of telling this creature the woes and sorrows of her uneventful little life.

The lion shook its head in reply as if it perfectly understood every word she spoke. Boris was like that too and in a way he did actually understand what she was saying.

"Okay, but I warn you it's not the best of tales. You see in the town where I come from there's this man by the name of Nathaniel Howe. He's the son of a noble man and does he like to show it off. You should see him walk into town with his fancy clothes acting all high and mighty. I swear I believe he thinks he's Maker's gift to women. Almost every girl in town swoons over him, but I think he is absolutely repulsive. And even though all these girls are ready to practically throw themselves at him I had to be the 'oh so lucky one' that he had to set his eyes on. The creep.

He's been pestering me nearly none stop the past two years. I can't even go into town without that Howe popping up in front of me. Maker, I swear sometimes I just want to whack him with a mallet!"

The lion seemed to chuckle at this as Kieta made a swinging motion with her hands as if she was whacking someone on the head.

"It's tempting, no?" she smirked at him, "Worst of all is that he has asked me over and over again to marry him. The man insists on asking me this about once a week and if he's not asking that then he's asking if I changed my mind. I've told him no for Maker knows how many times, but the bloody idiot won't leave me alone. It's so stupid. It's as if he thinks that he if asks me enough times that I will eventually say yes just to make him shut up about it. He thinks that we're perfect for each other, which I fail to see. The man doesn't know a thing about me and he wants to marry me. All the bastard wants is a pretty doting wife to answer his every beck and call and have his children. I'll tell you one thing, mister, I am not that kind of girl, no sir. I'm not some harpy that goes chasing after the richest man in town like so many others I've seen. I want what my parents have… had." She whispered the last word as the correction saddened her mood as she thought about her father.

"My father," she started, "was traveling when he met my mother. He was walking along the Imperial Highway when he came to a fork in the road and saw this young woman standing there.

He asked her, "Miss, can I assist you with anything?"

She looked at him and said, "I'm looking for a sign."

My father was so flustered and that he thought that she was religious or something cause he said, "Well, perhaps the Maker will send you one."

She gave him a confused look before laughing at his reply, "I'm looking for a road sign," she clarified.

My father felt like an idiot, but my mother told me that she thought he was adorable. They found out that they were both heading to the Denerim so they traveled together. When they reached the city they each knew that there was something special about the other and eventually got married, settled down in the town of Malair, and had me." Kieta smiled sadly at the story that she had asked her mother to tell her over and over again as a child. It was a heart-warming tale of how her parents met just out of the blue and in the strangest manner. It certainly made it all the more memorable.

"They married for love not convenience or titles. What they had was real and still is," she paused before continuing, "My father -he passed away about a year ago, but even with him gone I know he still loves my mother and she him. Death could never take away their feelings for one another." Kieta could see her vision become slightly blurry as the tears began to form. She sniffed as she looked at the roses in front of her.

Bringing a hand up Kieta let herself lightly touch the closest flower and marveled at its soft texture. "My father was going to plant red roses for my mother as a surprise for the next time we came up here. But his illness was so sudden that he never had the chance to do so. We have white, yellow, and pink, all but red," she said as she looked over the garden around her, "I think that it would be a perfect addition to this place. Maybe next time when I'm in town I'll see if they have any seeds I can plant."

Feeling the tears threatening to overflow, Kieta brought up her arm to try to wipe her eyes dry while trying not to get dirt in them at the same time. Caught up in her thoughts Kieta didn't notice that the lion had moved from its spot to behind her to nudge her shoulder.

"Hey!" she called out surprised by the action as she turned her attention to him. Caught in his gaze Kieta could swear she could see what appeared to be concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," she assured softly, "No need to worry about little ol' me."

The lion was now more than close enough to touch. Hesitantly Kieta raised a hand before him in fear of over stepping her boundary only to have that fear quickly brushed away as the lion presses its head against it. Pleased by the contact Kieta moved her hand through the thick, tangled mane. He rathered seemed to enjoy the treatment.

"You know," Kieta wondered out loud, "I don't have a name for you yet. I suppose sleepyhead won't do will it?"

The lion shook its head in a 'no' response.

Kieta let a laugh escape her, "Alright then let's see. Leo is too obvious a name so how about Kefir?" Kieta said the first name that came to mind only to see the lion shake its head in refusal at the name. "Okay, then Falis? Orcal? Haider?" Listing off names Kieta received the same response for each one. "No good?" she asked. This whole naming thing was more difficult than she originally thought it was going to be. "What about Terance?" Now at this name the lion seemed to roll his eyes and Kieta herself had to agree with him. "I know, I know that was a sorry excuse for an attempt. Seriously, what kind of name is Terance anyway? Maker, it shouldn't be this hard; come on Kieta think, think!" And so Kieta pondered for a moment. She needed a suitable name for this noble beast. He was strong, powerful, quiet, an observer of sorts, and had a magnificent, wild beauty about him. One good name to somehow sum it all up and before Kieta knew it the name suddenly hit her, "Oh! How about Varin?"

The lion seemed to agree on that name.

Kieta smiled brightly, "Varin it is then." It did have a certain ring to it. "And as the procedure is for a proper introduction, you need to know my name is Kieta." It did seem a little silly to tell the creature her name. It wasn't as if he was going to find a use for it, but it was only the right procedure when exchanging names.

'Careful Kieta or before you know it you will find yourself close to the brink of insanity,' Kieta warned herself in a kidding way. Perhaps it will do her some good to be a bit ridiculous from time to time. It would certainly give her a good laugh.

* * *

><p>Varin wandered through the halls of the Keep after seeing it's other occupant headed to the baths to clean herself of the dirt from her hours of labor in the gardens. He was a bit reluctant on the name bestowed upon him by Kieta, but would grow accustomed to it. He finally had a name to put to the face of the girl that had so kindly let him stay here. When he had first met her in the woods he did not know what to make of her, but her kindness towards him piqued his curiously about her. Varin preferred his solitude and always avoided humans whenever possible, but Kieta seemed so much different to him than others that he had come across in his travels. So he followed her through the forest and up the mountain to discover this secret hideaway to eventually be welcomed inside. After living in the wilds for so long it was nice to be housed inside once again. The Keep was a wondrous place indeed filled with many interesting and spectacular things. His most favourite of all was the lady of the household. Varin had quickly become fond of the girl. She was sweet, friendly, a hard worker; a girl who didn't cared if she got dirt under her finger nails and he couldn't wait to see what else he could find out about her.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:Believe it or not but Terance was originally the name I had for our furry friend until i said it out loud and realized how unfitting it sounded. I'm so happy I changed it. Please review! I need your comments to help me continue to write onward! Pretty please!


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks went by and before Kieta knew it she had been at the Thesheart Keep for a month and a half and she was running low on food in the pantry again. Varin had quite an appetite for a beast of his size. She knew that soon she would have to make the trip down the Mountain perhaps this time to Redcliffe to stock up. Kieta so far had been making the short trip to the village of Heaven for supplies. She didn't know what it was but that place gave her the creeps and besides going to Redcliffe was the better choice since they had more stock and a better selection for her needs. But today just wasn't the right day to do that. Today was the anniversary of her father's death which left Kieta in a daze at the fact that she had been without her father for an entire year. Kieta awoke later than usual that morning and laid in bed awake for sometime before leaving the confines of her room. She opened the door to find Varin sitting there waiting for her as had become the routine for weeks now. Greeting him with a light pat on the head she brushed by him and went down stairs and made herself a cup of hot tea. Kieta found herself to have no appetite for breakfast today.

Finished with her cup of tea Kieta left it on the table and headed to the garden where she clipped a bouquet of roses to take with her later. On her way back to her room Kieta stopped in front of the door of her father's study. It was the one place in the Keep that she had not touch since her arrival. Taking in a deep breath Kieta put her hand on the doorknob and entered the room. The room was large and circular pictures and wall ornaments hung on the wall surrounding the moon shaped, mahogany desk that rested in the center, with a large cushioned chair behind it. Underneath the furniture was a round rug of deep green with a golden sun knitted into it. To her left was the metal, spiral staircase that lead to the second floor above and to the many bookcases that lined the wall.

Gazing around the room Kieta could see that it was spotless as always. Minus the thin layer of dust that covered everything. Her father liked to have his workspace clean and organized. She saw that a package sat on the desk's surface. In her curiosity Kieta strode up to it and laid the flowers next to it. The package was wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. Kieta saw a crisp white envelope on the package with the name "Kieta" written in what she recognized as her father's elegant script. Ripping it open she unfolded the parchment and read out loud, "Happy 20th Birthday my darling girl. I saw this on my last trip to the capital and thought of you. May it keep you and your heart forever warm. Happy Birthday Kieta, Love Father."

'That's right father had passed on months before my birthday,' Kieta thought, 'He must have left this here'. Placing her hands on the wrapping Kieta slowly and carefully began to tear the paper away to reveal a white box. Removing the lid Kieta marveled at the deep blue material that laid within. The cloth was slick and soft to the touch. Taking the contents from its box the article unfolded before her to show a long winter coat. The inline of it was white fur that trimmed the cuffs and the hood and a thin line of it from the collar to the bottom, lined with black buttons. A thick, black, leather belt wrapped around the waist. Kieta had never seen anything like it. She was never one for fancy things but the beauty of this glorious coat took her breath away. The thoughtfulness and generosity of the gift brought tears to her eyes as she sunk down to the floor and wept in memory of her loving father.

Varin watched silently as Kieta perform her tasks all morning sensing that something was wrong with his keeper today as if a dark, heavy cloud hung over her head. He wondered what had caused her to be in such a depressing mood. Little did he know that his question would soon be answered as he waited once again outside the door to her quarters to see her finally emerge.

Wrapped in the coat left to her from her father Kieta had also found a finely stitched pair of black leather gloves and a thick knitted white scarf. With her pack in hand Kieta walked down stairs to the kitchen where she had left the bouquet of roses that she had cut earlier that morning. Kieta delicately picked up the arrangement and ever so carefully placed them into her pack. Making sure she had everything Kieta looked over to where Varin stood watching her.

"You wanna go for a walk?" she asked as she opened the entrance to the Keep.

Later after climbing further up the mountain close to the summit Kieta and Varin reached a flat outcrop. Walking near the edge Kieta started clearing away a pile of snow to reveal a tombstone. On it read "Irving Halivier loving father and devoted husband. May his spirit always guide us."

"Hey dad," Kieta whispered after she cleared the tomb. Kneeling before her father's resting place Kieta slipped off her pack and took out the flowers to mark the occasion. Cradling the bundle in her arms Kieta sat there quietly for a moment as she took in the realization of today. The mountain air was still and the skies were remarkably clear allowing Kieta to see the vast land of Ferelden laid out to the far horizon. It was a spectacular view and the main reason why her father wished to be laid to rest here. Today's arrival made it very difficult to come to terms with how fast time could pass one by. It didn't seem quite real leaving Kieta unsure of where exactly to begin.

Releasing a breath she had not been aware of holding Kieta finally spoke, "I can't believe that it's already been a year since you left us, father. Mother misses you with all her heart and though she doesn't show it her eyes say it all. I know Boris misses taking your socks. I remember how you would chase him around the house trying to get them back," she couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile grace her lips at the memory of her father cursing Boris as he chased him all around the house till he finally gave up. "With you gone he has now started taking mine. I see now how you were able to keep in such good shape.

I've finally come back up to the Keep. I'll be staying here till spring. Thank you for leaving it to me as it is a place I have always cherished. I put it back in working order and now everything is dust free. For the most part. It… it was painful at first coming up here. The Keep holds a lot of happy memories for me, for us, of all the times we as a family spent together there. You in your study, mother in her garden, and me pestering you both. Coming to the Keep and going in for the first time on my own was lonelier than I expected."

At some point during her speech Varin had sat himself silently beside her. Noticing his presence and being reminded of his company Kieta started again, "This is Varin, father. He's been staying with me at the Keep. Yes, I know he's a lion and a very big one at that, but I like having him here with me and he's been taking good care of me making sure I don't get into trouble." Looking at Varin with great appreciation she continued, "I don't think I could have survived the silence without him. And I finally got up the nerve to go into your study. Thank you for the birthday gift and I know you're sorry that you could not be there for my 20th." Turning her gaze back to the grave, she continued, "You really didn't have to get me this," bringing a hand up to tug at the collar of her coat, "I know it must have cost you a pretty copper or two, but I love it and it's doing its job keeping me warm out here." Kieta let in a deep breath before finishing quietly, "I wish you were still with us, father, I really miss you."

After that Kieta did not say another word and remained silent for the remainder of the time that she and Varin stayed up there. Eventually, they returned to the Keep in the early evening, but not before Kieta had finally placed the bouquet of roses that she had oh so protectively held before her father's tombstone.

Kieta had been in some sort of unnatural daze since departing from her father's graveside. The loss of her father was still fresh in her mind-even if a year had already passed her by. That night Kieta readied herself for bed and pulled back the thick covers and tucked herself in. Unfortunately, she found that sleep was difficult to come by tonight. Kieta tossed and turned for a time before she let herself lie still hoping that sleep would come to her soon to put this day behind her. Lying there in the darkness, Kieta's mind began to wander taking her to better times when her father was alive and well, holding promises of the future of one day taking her to the capital like he had told her or of the day when he would be the one to walk her down the aisle on her special day. All these thoughts and more swarmed her mind overwhelming her and causing her eyes to fill up with tears.

'No, you can't cry,' Kieta chided herself, 'He wouldn't want you to cry.'

But the pain was too much and so Kieta allowed herself this moment of weakness as she let the tears flow freely down her face. In the darkness she wept for the loss and pain of her father being taken away from her. Suddenly, feeling an extra weight come onto the bed Kieta jolted up surprised to see Varin looking down at her. In confusion Kieta looked at her bedroom door to see it open. In her daze she must not have closed it like she usually did. Shifting his weight on the bed Varin laid himself right beside her and nuzzled his head against her body as if to let her know that he was here if she needed him. It was a sweet gesture, one that Kieta couldn't help but take comfort in. Wiping away her tears Kieta gazed at Varin and more than ever appreciated his presence here at the Keep. Bringing up a hand Kieta ran it through his mane before massaging his scalp and bringing it over his cheek to end up scratching him under his chin, which Varin showed to take great pleasure in.

"You're nothing but a big softy aren't ya?" she whispered her voice a little horse from her crying. Varin then nudged her shoulder playfully showing that he was no pushover.

A soft laugh managed to escape her before Kieta smiled sweetly at him and laid her forehead against his. "I'm really glad you're here," she said so quietly that Varin almost didn't hear her. Kieta quickly pecked him on the brow, "Goodnight Varin," she said before lying down to wrap herself in the covers. She let Varin remain in her room finding that she trusted the creature enough not to eat her in her sleep. His presence was also a great comfort to her knowing that she truly wasn't alone up here. With that thought in mind Kieta was content and welcomed sleep with open arms.

In the morning Kieta awoke to discover that, yes, she had not been eaten the night before and that Varin was no longer on her bed. Perhaps the bed was too comfy for his liking. Once she was done with her morning routine Kieta sat at the table downstairs where Varin made an appeared before her and in his mouth he held a single red rose.

It was just too cute a scene to see, "Why thank you, Varin," Kieta smiled as Varin tilted his head up to Kieta for her to take the flower from him. Kieta admired the rose. The stem was a bit wet due to Varin but that was alright. To her surprise Kieta saw that the stem was free of thorns, but what surprised her even more when she studied the rose was it's colour.

Kieta looked carefully down at Varin, "Where in Thedas did you get this?" she asked remembering very clearly that the garden held every colour rose, but red. Varin then turned and left the kitchen and Kieta had no other choice but to follow. Leading her to the far back of the Keep Varin took Kieta right to the garden. When they entered the room Kieta was amazed to see that the far wall that curved around the garden was covered from floor to ceiling in rose vines. The entire wall was a sea of deep red roses.

Kieta gasped and stopped in her tracks to admire this surprising new addition to the garden. Finding her feet once more Kieta walked over to the wall and attempted to touch a rose, but was afraid that if she did so that it would shatter the dream around her. Coming into contact with the roses petals brought the illusion of a dream to reality as Kieta felt its smoothness underneath her fingertips.

"But…How…?" she was speechless. Kieta couldn't phantom a logical explanation to her question.

"You know what? I'm not even going to question it. It simply must be magic."

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are very much appreciated. If anyone has any questions or anything please feel free to ask =) I'm kinda wondering what people are thinking of where I'm going with this story so please let me know your thoughts. Hopefully things will become more clear when I get the next chapter up. Thank you all!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh boy! Can't tell you guys how anxious I've been to post this chap and how nervous I've been and I hope it meets all of your expectations etc etc. Now if anyone needs me I'll be cowering under my bed praying for daylight (which will be your reviews by the way lol) Enjoy folks!

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Kieta, accompanied by Varin, made the short journey down the mountain to the village of Redcliffe. Worried about the reaction of the villagers Kieta instructed Varin to stay put near the tree line until she returned. At least she hoped he understood what she said as Varin seemed to understand everything else she told him. Kieta could never tell what was going on in that feline head of his.<p>

Going into town Kieta was approached by many of the town folk who warmly greeted her. Most of them she recognized from her many previous visits to Redcliffe. Redcliffe was where her father had grown up and would visit on occasion or whenever he needed to restock the Keep, so many people here knew her since she was Irving's daughter.

After exchanging many greetings and pleasantries, Kieta walked through the streets and entered a very familiar shop. Opening the door signaled the bell, which alerted the shopkeeper of a new customer. The man behind the counter looked up from whatever task he was doing with a bored expression before quickly turning it into one of gleeful surprise.

"Maker! Well I'll be! Is that you Kieta?"

"Hello, Nick." Kieta returned happily as she walked in. Yes, Nick Breguard was an old friend of her father's and they would always buy their goods from his store.

"How have you been, girl?"

"Great. How about yourself? How's the family doing?"

"Oh, you know me just trying to keep this old shop running. Family is good too. My little boy Fredrick is twelve now. How's your mum?"

"She's doing well; thanks for asking."

"Good to hear. Here on a visit or to stock up that Keep of yours?"

"Actually, a bit of both. But more for restock. Starting to run out of provisions in the pantry."

Nick let out a bellow of a laugh, "Well, we can't have you going hungry now, can we? Do you have anything in particular in mind?"

Kieta fished out a list from her pack, "I do have a list, but you're the expert Nick. What do you recommend that would be the best to store up there?" she asked handing it to him.

Looking over the shopping list Nick said, "I'll see what we have in stock. I'm pretty sure we have everything you'll be needing, but let me see if there might be something extra I might find." With a wink Nick disappeared into the back of the shop.

Upon returning with her goods, while paying Kieta spent some time chatting with the shopkeeper until they were both caught up with each other's family lives. Finally, it came time for Kieta to say her farewells and wish Nick and his family well before heading back out into the streets.

Making her way back to Varin Kieta heard her name being called, "Kieta? Kieta Halivier!" Turning to the source, Kieta instantly spotted the man who called out to her. It was hard to miss a beard like that.

"Arl Eamon!" she exclaimed.

Eamon Guerrin the Arl of Redcliffe quickly approached her after finding his way out of the crowded street. "How are you?" Kieta asked once he was close enough.

"Well, thank you. Maker, look at how you've grown. I know it's only been about a year since I last saw you, but the change is remarkable." Same Eamon always the gentleman.

Kieta smiled, "So people say."

Eamon regained his composure, "So, my dear what brings you to Redcliffe?"

Kieta shrugged, "Just running some errands."

Eamon nodded knowingly, "That's right, your father's Keep is not far from here. I take it that your mother is well? Is she with you by chance?"

"She's doing well, but no she isn't with me. I'm on my own today."

"Well, I certainly hope that you were at least planning to visit us up at the castle before you departed. That is, of course, if you can spare the time."

"Are you sure, Eamon? I wouldn't want to impose."

Eamon let out a chuckle, "Nonsense, I insist. You and your family are always welcomed at castle Redcliffe, my dear."

Kieta thought it over. The offer was tempting, "Then I accept. It would be good to see Isole and Connor again."

"And I know for a fact that they would love to see you." He assured her.

"But, may I ask a favour?"

* * *

><p>Kieta and Eamon made the walk from the village up to the castle with Varin in tow. Kieta had explained to Eamon of how her traveling companion came to be and asked if it would be alright to bring him along. Kieta would have felt guilty about leaving Varin out in the cold. Eamon seemed to have no problem with it, but something about Eamon's exterior seemed to change when he laid eyes on Varin. Kieta thought perhaps he was just being cautious of the beast after all Eamon didn't know Varin's behavior like she did. She just hoped that she wasn't overstepping her boundaries with the Arl.<p>

Entering the interior of the castle Eamon led them to his wife Isole who they found in the main hall. Her back was currently turned to them as she was addressing a guardsman.

"Isole," Eamon spoke, "look who I happened to run into in the village."

Turning around to greet her husband, Isole was surprised to see the guest Eamon had brought, "Kieta darling! It is so good to see you," she smiled warmly before taking notice to the beast behind them, "Eamon! What is that animal doing in the castle?" she cried hysterically in her thick Orlesian ascent.

Kieta quickly stepped in, "Forgive me, Lady Isole, but I asked Eamon if it was alright if I brought him in. He's sort of been my companion for the last few months and I hated the thought of leaving him out in the cold. He's well behaved. I hope I'm not imposing."

Isole seemed to calm down a bit at Kieta's reassurance, "Maker, forgive me for my sudden outburst. A lion was the last thing on my mind to see roaming around the castle. If you say he is well mannered then I'll take your word for it." Taking Kieta by the arm Isole began to drag her away from Eamon's company, "Now come, let us go sit, chat and have a nice cup of tea. We have much to talk about!"

Kieta looked back at Varin a bit worried of leaving him with the Arl.

"But.. Varin …"

"Go on Kieta I'll keep an eye on him and join you in a minute," Eamon smiled as he waved them off. When they were gone Eamon turned a stern face on Varin.

"My study. Now!"

As Eamon marched towards his study a sheepish looking Varin unwillingly followed behind him into the room where the Arl closed the door behind them.

Walking to stand in front of his desk Eamon turned on his heel to face Varin his arms crossed over his chest with a fierce expression on his face.

"So what do you have to say for yourself ,Varin? Or should I say… Alistair?"

In an instant the room is filled with a sudden flash of light and where once stood the lion Varin now stood a young man. The man was dressed in deep green robes, had a head of dirty blond hair, with a matching beard and hazel eyes.

"Hello to you too, Eamon." He returned with a bit of sarcasm in his tone at his uncle's warming greeting.

"Nice beard," Eamon commented sourly.

Alistair lifted a hand to his face, "Ah, yes, well I guess it has been a while since I've shaved."

Alistair looked to Eamon who he could easily tell was getting impatient.

Alistair let out a sigh, "So what gave it away?"

"There are very few "wild" lions that go around following young women around Thedas."

"You don't know that for sure," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Enough stalling, Alistair!" Eamon exclaimed who was in no mood for games, "Explain yourself! I haven't seen you in three years only now to have you appear on my doorstep. An explanation is in order."

"I don't even know where to begin, Eamon."

Eamon strummed his fingers against his arm, "Then start from the beginning. Why the disappearance?" It was a reasonable question.

Alistair stumbled through his thoughts, "I don't know, Eamon. I was confused, I didn't know what to do with my life, I didn't know where to go."

"You could have come here, lad."

"You know Isole wouldn't have been very happy about that."

Eamon wasn't buying that, "That's not a good excuse, Alistair."

"Okay, your wife scares me." And that was the truth.

"Alistair." Eamon dragged out his name frustrated.

"I felt that I needed to see for myself what was out there. Find my place in the world. I couldn't stay at home. You of all people know how my father is."

"As noble as that may sound that's not excuse to cut yourself off from your family. We were worried about you, Alistair, and you didn't even leave a note or write a letter telling us of your plans."

Alistair turned his gaze to the floor finding a sudden fascination for his shoes, "At the time I thought it was best that I didn't tell you."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, Eamon; I wasn't thinking straight."

"Well start thinking boy as you explain to me what you are doing with the daughter of my best friend of forty-five years."

This caught Alistair off guard, "You knew Kieta's father?"

Eamon nodded his confirmation, "Quite so. Irving Halivier and I had known each other since we were but mere boys. We grew up together. His family and mine are still close even with his passing. Now give me some answers, Alistair."

Alistair had no idea how he was going to explain this one, "I don't know; it just happened, Eamon. We sort of stumbled into each other."

"Elaborate." Eamon didn't care if Alistair danced around his questions all day but he was definitely going to get some answers from the boy.

Alistair let out an exasperated breath, "Okay, I was traveling through the woods near the Frostback Mountains, got my paw caught in a trap, and there she was."

"Paw? You mean you were…?"

"Yes, Eamon, I was in animal form when she came across me."

Eamon pondered this, "So Kieta obviously has no idea that she in fact isn't housing a lion, but a shape shifter of a mage?" Eamon shook his head in disbelief, "Alistair, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't?" he responded sheepishly.

Eamon snapped, "Correct you are! Why Kieta, Alistair? She already has enough on her plate what with her father, taking care of her mother and Maker knows what else. If she finds out about this…!"

A sudden rapping is heard at the door immediately silenced Eamon.

Eamon let out a great sigh, "Come in," he called.

Opening the door Kieta poked her head into the study, "Eamon I was wondering… Oh sorry I didn't know you had company. Am I interrupting something?", she asked seeing Eamon's guest.

Eamon waved her in as Kieta's sudden appearance brought a plan to mind, "Not at all, my dear, please come in. In fact there is someone I would like you to meet. Kieta, this here is my nephew Alistair. Alistair, meet Kieta Halivier a dear friend of the family."

Kieta entered the study and stepped up before Alistair to shake his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Alistair," she smiled kindly at him. Kieta recalled on very few occasions when Eamon had briefly mentioned having a nephew. Alistair stood a head taller than herself and he certainly looked rugged, but the rest of his features were hard to make out with the wild beard that was covering up most of his face.

Nerves immediately found Alistair making his stomach twist all about, "The pleasure is all mine, m'lady."

Eamon interrupted, "Kieta would you mind giving me another moment alone with Alistair?"

Kieta released Alistair's hand who almost whined at the loss of contact, "Not at all Eamon. Though do be quick please Isole has been hinting about a makeover and I have no one out there to protect me."

Eamon smiled, "Of course, my dear. I'll be out in a minute."

"It was nice meeting you Alistair," Kieta addressed him before she closed the door behind her.

Alistair continued to stare at the closed door until his thoughts were interrupted with a cough. Jolted out of his trance Alistair turned to find Eamon staring at him.

"What?" Alistair asked innocently.

Eamon could easily tell what was going on here and upon realizing it all his anger towards his nephew seemed to have melted away. "You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

"What? Who me?" Alistair tried to mask disbelievingly only to fail.

"Kieta did say that you have been in her company for a few months."

By his uncle's tone Alistair could see that there was no denying his accusation, "That obvious, huh?"

At this Eamon had to smile at, "One would have to be a complete fool to miss the look you gave her. You looked liked a love sick mabari when she walked out that door."

"I do love her, Eamon," he confessed, "During these past few months I've come to know and care for Kieta. I told you I went out into the world to find my place and Maker, Eamon I found it. And it's with her."

Eamon dragged a hand down his face has he went over the situation Alistair had found himself in. "Maker, Alistair what a mess you have gotten yourself into."

"I know."

"And she has absolutely no idea?"

"None," Alistair confirmed.

"You know she is going to have to find out sooner or later about the truth of Varin."

"I know, I know, but now is not the right time."

Eamon was stumped, "I don't know what to tell you, my boy. This is certainly a predicament that you have gotten yourself into."

"I know," Alistair had thought about this a lot and had been surprised himself when he found himself falling for Kieta and, Maker, it was so hard not to fall for her.

Eamon considered Alistair carefully, "And you truly care for her?"

"I do."

"Then I wish you all the best."

"Really?" Alistair asked surprised. He didn't expect this from Eamon.

"Of course, Alistair. You know I planned to introduce the both of you at one point."

Now this threw off Alistair, "When? I don't recall you ever once mentioning her name."

Eamon laughed at his expression, "It was going to be a surprise. Kieta has been having a bad experience from a certain man and I thought that meeting someone like you would be refreshing for her. But then you had run off to Maker knows where thus it never happened."

Alistair turned to purposely hit his head on the door, "Maker, I'm an idiot."

Eamon approached him, "There there, Alistair," he said as he patted him on the back, "What's done as been done. Now come, we can talk about this more later. I believe that there is a maiden who needs saving from my fashion-crazed wife."

"Speaking of Isole…"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her," Eamon assured him as he pried him from the door.

Alistair looked gratefully at him, "Thank you, Eamon."

"Don't mention it. Oh, and Alistair?"

"Yes?"

Eamon smiled at him, "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks, Eamon," Alistair said, "By the way you wouldn't happen to have a razor I could borrow?"

* * *

><p>AN: Surprise! So now do ppl understand what's been going on this entire time? Did anyone see this coming at all? I've been dying all week to finally get Alistair to make his appearance. So come on folks what's going through your minds right now?

- Silvergrace


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright folks! So Alistair has finally made his way into our tale. I know FINALLY right? I simply could not wait to post this chap up and I'm both nervous and excited about this one and I hope you all like it! Also I wish to send a big shout out to _Hirdas_ and _UchihaAkia_ for adding this to their alerts and whatnot so thank you both I appreciate you doing so! =D

* * *

><p>While Alistair was cleaning up, Eamon joined his wife in the parlor to discover that Kieta had already been saved by Connor. Turns out his son had begged his mother to let Kieta go outside and play with him and his new Mabari named Chelsea. When Alistair found them Eamon encouraged him to go outside and join Connor.<p>

Alistair found the pair in the back courtyard building a snowman. It was snowing lightly with large flakes falling from the sky. Alistair could see Connor making the head while Kieta was finishing off the base. A mabari was sniffing around before it spotted Alistair and came bounding over to him at great speed. In its excitement the mabari started jumping around Alistair letting out barks of joy.

Looking up from his work Connor soon saw why his hound was making such a racket. Leaving his snowball Connor ran over to Alistair.

"Uncle Alistair!" Connor shouted in greeting as he crashed into his uncle.

"It's good to see you too, Connor," Alistair laughed as he hugged his twelve-year-old nephew.

"So who's the hyperactive furball?" he asked looking at the hound.

Connor pulled back, "Oh, this is Chelsea. Father got her for me. She is hyper isn't she?" he asked looking at the hound.

"She's a pup, she's suppose to be full of energy! So where have you been? You don't come around here anymore."

"I spent some time traveling, but I'm back now for a while."

"That's great! Come on, you can help me and Kieta build Ferelden's largest snowman." Spinning around Connor ran back with Chelsea right behind him. Alistair walked over seeing that Kieta was finishing off her part of the snowman.

"Hello again," Alistair greeted causing Kieta to jump and turn in surprise.

Alistair laughed at her reaction, "I'm sorry, did I scare you m'lady?"

Kieta was a bit confused at this man's appearance, but it didn't take her long to make the connection, "Alistair?" she asked a bit disbelievingly.

"Ah, so you do remember my name. What? Do I look that different?"

Kieta couldn't help but stare openly at his face. The Alistair she had met just hours before in all his scruffiness now stood before her freshly shaved and cleaned up. "Well, when you take away the one thing that was covering half your face, then yes you look different. Really different." Kieta couldn't believe how different Alistair did look; quite handsome really.

Shaking her head from such thoughts Kieta asked, "So you up to the task of building Redcliffe's largest snowman of all time?"

"Connor told me that it was going to be Ferelden's largest snowman. He sets the bar pretty high."

"Come on you two less talking and more building!" Connor called to them as he caught them slacking on the job.

"Yes, sir!" Alistair saluted him before he and Kieta turned to the job at hand.

Time flew by and before they knew it they were putting the finishing touches on their abominable snowman. Or so Alistair was and just when he was starting to question where the other two had gone off to he suddenly felt two rounds of snowballs hit him square in the back.

"Hey!" he called out as he turned to confront the one that had attacked him. Kieta and Connor stood a short distance from him as they both pointed to one another and exclaimed at once, "He/She did it!" The truth is that both of them did it.

"You understand that this means war," Alistair warned them in a playful tone as he crouched down to gather his ammunition.

In mock terror Kieta yelled, "Run, Connor!" before running for own her life.

"To the fort!" Connor called as he followed after her. It was two against two which meant that Alistair's comrade in this battle was Chelsea the war hound.

"Come on, Chels! Let's get'em!" Alistair encouraged getting her blood pumping for the chase. Like any other faithful mabari hound Chelsea went right after Connor leaving Alistair to deal with Kieta. Flinging a snowball at her Alistair's aim was nowhere close in hitting his target. Kieta swiftly made a run for it to the safety of the thick oak tree that was planted in the courtyard using it to shield herself from her attacker. Pressing her back firmly against its trunk Kieta tried to catch her breath before Alistair made his next move. Being as silent as she could she looked around both sides of the tree and saw that it was all clear with Alistair nowhere in sight. Deciding to take the risk in order to get to a better position, Kieta prepared to make a mad dash for it, but was too late as a hand secured itself around her wrist and pulled her back.

"Got you!" Alistair cried in victory as he pulled her to him wrapping his other arm around her shoulders.

"No!," Kieta laughed as she tried to shake from his grasp.

"Oh, no you're not getting away that easily."

"Connor, help me!," she called in a desperate cry for a savior.

Connor who had moments ago had been tackled into a snow drift by Chelsea had now somehow tempted the hound onto their side.

"Kieta's been captured Chelsea! We must save her!"

Alistair made a tsk, tsk sound, "My own teammate has turned on me. Such a shame. Good help is so hard to find these days."

Connor was now armed with a snowball in hand.

"Ah, not so fast," Alistair warned as he showed that he too had a clump of snow in one hand, "One more step and the snow goes right down her coat."

Kieta gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

Alistair voice became dangerously low as he leaned closer to her ear, "Oh I would and I will. Trust me." The way he said those last two words caused a shiver to travel down Kieta's spine.

Pulling away slightly, Alistair called to Connor, "So surrender now or the lady gets it!"

"Don't do it, Connor!"

With a look of pure resolve Connor let the snowball fly missing Alistair by mere inches as Alistair proceeded to stuff the snow down Kieta's shirt. Kieta instantly jumped at the contact as the piercing cold met her skin.

"Go get him, Chelsea!" Connor instructed as the mabari made a beeline for Alistair.

Seeing the charging mabari, Alistair instantly released Kieta from his hold before Chelsea successfully tackled the enemy to the ground with Kieta helping the hound pin him down.

"Time for a little payback," Kieta said as she collected a handful of snow.

Alistair looked up at her in determination, "Oh, no you don't!" he called rolling them over in order to get the upper hand, but Kieta was too swift and quickly rolled them again before Alistair could pin her down with his weight. Soon, with Connor's help, the duo were able to get snow down Alistair's coat to achieve Kieta's revenge.

"Alright, alright I give up!" Alistair gave in.

"You surrender?" Kieta asked.

"Yes, you win." Alistair assured her out of breath.

"Haza!" Connor called out throwing his hands up in the air, "Victory is ours!"

"Might I point out that it was three against one."

"All's fair in love and war," Kieta smirked down at him letting him get up.

"I'll keep that in mind next time we do battle then."

Connor let himself fall into a pile of snow, "I'm ready to go in. I can't wait to tell mother and father how badly we beat Uncle Alistair."

"Sounds good," Kieta agreed as she was starting to feel the cold beginning to numb her fingers, "Maybe we can see if we can get some hot coca from the kitchens."

Hearing about the delicious treat seemed to perk Connor right up as he found the energy to stand on his feet once more, "Then let's go!"

When they returned inside to the warmth of the castle, Isole was there to greet them back inside.

"Alistair! It is so good to see you!" she welcomed him much more enthusiastically than Alistair had ever heard before when he had come to Redcliffe. He assumed that Eamon had explained the situation while the three of them were outside. If Eamon had, in fact, done so then this was far from the reaction he expected receiving from Isole.

"You too, Isole," he managed to get out from the surprised greeting, "How have you been?"

"Good, thank you," she smiled at him before regarding her son, "Did you have fun outside, Connor?"

"Yes, mother."

Isole was pleased, "Good. Now go hang your clothes by the fire so that they may dry. Kieta, my dear, yours are soaked through! How did this happen?"

"The enemy captured me and put snow down my shirt," she explained before commenting to Alistair, "You played quite the villain, you know."

Alistair simply shrugged, "You left me with no choice, really."

"I see," Isole nodded, "Then come, we must get you out of those wet clothes and into something more becoming of you."

Kieta gulped in terror, "Becoming?" she squeaked.

"Yes, you simply must stay for dinner."

"Oh, Isole I couldn't possibly."

Isole wagged her finger at her, "I will have none of that, Kieta. We are more than happy to have you at our table tonight. We still have much to talk about. Now come along as dinner will be ready shortly. Alistair, your clothes are wet too. I have already asked Eamon to find you a set of clothes to wear." And with that Isole dragged Kieta off without another word.

* * *

><p>Dinnertime arrived and Eamon stood waiting along with Alistair for everyone else to come to the dinning hall.<p>

"Stop squirming Alistair the attire is not that bad," Eamon said as he saw the lad pulling at his shirt collar that he felt was just a little too tight.

"I'm not squirming. It's just been a while since I've worn a proper set of tunic and breeches that's all." It had been three years since the last time Alistair had worn such high-class clothing and he never felt quite right wearing it.

Eamon spotted Connor coming into the hall, "Ah Connor, there you are. Your mother will be joining us soon I hope?"

Connor had a big smile plastered on his face, "Yes, father. Kieta is just putting up a struggle."

"Struggle?" Eamon asked confused at what exactly his son meant.

But Connor wasn't going to offer an explanation as he let out a chuckle he had been trying to hold in, "You'll see."

Just then whispers could be heard out in the hallway beyond and the men had to strain their ears in order to made use of their words.

"Kieta, dear, come on we can't keep everyone waiting."

"Isole, I can't go in there like this."

"You look lovely dear, now stop stalling and get in there."

Isole then entered the room, but alone. Looking at their confused looks, Isole looked around to see that the space was vacant beside her. Going back into the hall she returned shortly with a reluctant Kieta in tow. Isole had tamed Kieta's hair and had elegantly styled it. What was more impressive was that Isole had managed to get Kieta into a dress. As the rest of the Arl's family knew very well, it took a lot of convincing to wear Kieta down before she would wear such a garment. Her dress was similar to Isole's but a dark blue with gold detailing. The fabric ended just above her ankles to show off the finely stitched black pair of boots she wore.

"Kieta looks pretty," Connor commented breaking the silence.

"Knock it off," Kieta muttered to him as she lightly swatted his arm only causing Connor to laugh at her behavior.

Eamon stepped in, "Kieta, my dear, you look as lovely as usual. Isole, you've outdone yourself," looking to his wife.

"See what did I tell you," Isole said to Kieta quite pleased with herself at her small victory.

Eamon then held out an arm to his wife, which she gladly took as he then escorted her to dinner. As they walked by Alistair who was still stunned at the vision in front of him Isole whispered, "You're welcome."

Alistair was awe struck as not once at the Keep had he ever seen Kieta in a dress. Not that she didn't look already lovely in whatever she chose to wear, but this was something else entirely.

Approaching her, Alistair tried to find his voice, "Maker… you look… wow."

A delicate blush showed on her cheeks as Kieta turned her gaze downwards, "Stop it."

"You look beautiful. Um, not that you didn't already look so before, but you know. Maker, forgive me for being the babbling idiot that I am." His nerves would be the end of him.

His ramblings earned him a small smile, "Please don't make me swat you, too."

"I mean it," finally getting his thought process together, "So may I escort the fine young lady to dinner?"

"You… You may."

Dinner went by smoothly as talk and laughter was shared around the table. Alistair was certainly enjoying himself finally getting the opportunity to talk and interact with Kieta as himself and not Varin. Being a lion put a very tight limit on his communication skills and he could only hope of the small possibility of getting the chance to talk to her alone at some point this evening, but he knew those chances would be quiet slim.

Eamon then spoke up once the servants had cleared the table of their evening meal. "Why don't you stay here for the week, Kieta? We haven't seen you in so long and I imagine it would be better than returning so soon to that Keep of yours."

"Oh yes! Kieta, won't you stay?" Connor pleaded.

Kieta didn't have to think long on her answer, "Thank you Eamon I would really like that. It would certainly be a good change of pace."

Eamon then directed his attention to his nephew, "And how about you, Alistair? I hope you don't plan on leaving us so soon?"

Alistair had no idea of what his dear uncle was up to, "Well, I haven't really thought about it…"

"Then you will stay here as well," he declared.

"Eamon, I couldn't…"

"You're staying and that's final," Eamon cut him off with a note of authority, "We haven't seen you in three years and it will do you some good to spend some time with your family."

Alistair gave in, "You make a good point."

"Excellent! So it's settle the two of you will stay here for the week. I shall go see to it that your rooms are prepared for the night." Leaving their company Eamon went to go make arrangements for their stay and was soon followed by Isole.

"Come on, Connor, it's getting late. Time for you to go to bed."

"Aw, but mother."

"It's past your bedtime," she reasoned.

"But mother, I'm not tired," he argued letting out a yawn.

Kieta came in to give Isole a hand, "Now, Connor, no need to give your mother a hard time. Besides, look at it this way, the sooner you go to sleep the sooner we can go play outside again tomorrow."

That idea appealed to Connor. "Okay! Goodnight, Kieta; good night, Uncle Alistair," he called while running out of the room with Chelsea right behind him.

Isole laughed softly at her son's sudden eagerness of going to bed, "You certainly do have a way with him, Kieta. Thank you and goodnight to you both," she bid them well before following after Connor to see him off to sleep.

What had started with a company of five had quickly come down to a party of two. Alistair and Kieta had become all that remained and a silence had settled over them as soon as Isole had left them.

"And then there were two," Alistair spoke up.

"Yep, just the two of us."

Silence still hung in the air; neither one knew exactly what to say to the other and as the silence stretched on the more awkward it became. Alistair had been waiting all night for this chance and now that it was here he was stumped for words. What does one say to the girl that he has been crushing on for the past few months without sounding like a complete fool?

Thankfully Kieta boldly spoke up, "So, Eamon told me that you went off to travel for three years. What was that like?"

"Oh, you know around Ferelden, spent some time in the Free Marches. It was mostly camping out in the woods. Nothing special really."

"I find it hard to believe that you left for three years to have 'nothing special' happen to you."

"By the way you talk, you sound as if you haven't been anywhere yourself."

"I haven't. I mean I've wanted to but besides Malair, Redcliffe is the furthest place I have gone from home."

"I take it Malair is where you're from?"

"Yes, I've lived there all my life."

"I don't believe I've ever been there. What's it like there?"

"Same as any town really-you have your buildings, your market, pests and neighbors. It's all very exciting, but it's nothing like growing up on the farm."

"Ah, so you're a farm girl."

"You bet. How about you? Where did you grow up?"

"In the capital. Though it's too much hustle and bustle for my taste."

"Really? I've kind of always wanted to go to Denerim."

Their conversation goes well into the night and all too soon it is time to retire for the night. Alistair escorted Kieta to her guest quarters making their way upstairs through the torch lit halls.

The pair stopped in front of the door to what would be Kieta's room for the week. Alistair's was located just at the end of the hall.

"Why thank you good sir for walking me to my room," she said flashing him a smile.

"Well, one never knows what might be stalking these dark halls. I enjoyed your company tonight."

"Same here," Kieta replied opening the door, "Goodnight, Alistair."

"Goodnight, Kieta," he returned as he stood and watched the door close behind her. "Sweet dreams," he whispered before going down to his own room. Alistair collapsed on the bed exhausted by the day's events. After months of patiently waiting, he now had the opportunity to really get to know Kieta in ways that Varin could not. And, thanks to Eamon, he now had a whole week to learn all that he could. But it wouldn't be enough later on. Even now Alistair longed to hold Kieta and kiss her to show her just how much she had come to mean to him. For now Alistair would take what he could get and right now he did not wish to spend the night alone. Casting his spell Alistair became Varin once more and padded down the corridor to Kieta's room.

* * *

><p>Pulling at the ties of her dress Kieta heard a scrapping noise at the door and opened it to find Varin before her.<p>

A smile lit up Kieta's face, "Varin! You found me. I was starting to wonder were you had gone off to," Kieta let him in before closing the door and kneeling down to his level. "Have you been a good boy?"

Varin nuzzled against her hand seeking her touch.

"I knew you would. We were playing outside in the snow earlier. I wished you had been there. It was a lot of fun. You missed a lot today, actually. I meet Eamon's nephew Alistair who I have been secretly dying to meet. Eamon use to tell me all kinds of stories about him. Truthfully, I didn't know what to expect, but he was… different... not in a bad way but a good different. Does that make any sense? Maker, and Isole made me wear a dress in front of him of all things. I felt ridiculous! I never did like wearing dresses as they are so confining."

Moving over to the full length mirror Kieta was able to undo that last of the knots holding the dress together where she proceeded to take the offending garment off. Varin respectively looked away while she did so till she was dressed in her night clothes borrowed from Isole.

"There, I can breath again," Kieta took a deep breath as she took the last of the pins out of her hair and shook it loose. Thick brown curls cascaded down and around her shoulders. "You coming to bed?" calling to Varin as she slipped under the covers.

Varin joined her without a moment's hesitation as Kieta blew out the candle, the only light source in the room, covering them in complete darkness.

"Goodnight, Varin," she wished him softly before she laid herself against the warmth that his body provided and let sleep come whisking her off into the Fade of dreams.

As sleep took hold of her, Varin watched over the girl that had unknowingly captured his heart. Seeing the peaceful look on her face, Varin for now would be content with his place by her side; to be there for her whenever she may need him. In the future, some day soon, he hoped to one day have a place in her heart, but for now this would be enough. Just enough.

* * *

><p>AN: A little fact here Chelsea was the name of a dog I was looking after when I was righting this and she got into some major mischief around here with my folks but that dog simply loved me the best lol. She was in fact a furball of hyperactive energy but sat on my lap quietly as a was writing this so there. As always reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you all!

**Listen UP**: Alright, anyway back to business Alistair has a week with Kieta and has high hopes that everything will go smoothly and since I took so long for our beloved Alistair to make himself known I offer you all an opportunity if you will. Since the two will be spending the week together I offer you all the chance to **send in any thoughts or suggestions of any scenes or events etc etc** that you would like to see happen between the two. I do have a few ideas in mind myself but I would like to hear from you guys and see what you would like to happen and will take all requests and ideas under consideration to see which ones would best fit the direction I see taking this story. I like a challenge so please please don't be afraid to speak up! This offer I will leave open for 1 week for you guys to respond so I'll say till the 25th-26th of May. Hope to hear some suggestions soon =)

Silvergrace


End file.
